destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Source of All Evil
The Source of All Evil is the title given to the most powerful demon and ruler of the Underworld. The Source itself is an essence of pure evil, which possesses and merges with a new host each time it is vanquished. However, the vast majority of demons is unaware of this truth, believing that each Source is a new demon risen to power. Background The Source of All Evil is the ruler of the Underworld and must be coronated by a Dark Priest in a dark ritual, involving a Grimoire. Many demons seek to claim the title of the Source. The most prominent Source of All Evil was the demon known as the half-faced Source, who had been in power for centuries. His face was mutilated from his battles during his rise to power and only a few demons had ever seen his face. This Source was the ruler of the Underworld for centuries and defeated all opposition until he was vanquished by The Charmed Ones. The next prominent source of all evil was the hybrid demon, Cole Turner, who was possessed by the life essence after the previous Sources vanquish. The essence made him whole again, filling a "void" that was allegedly left behind from the vanquish of Cole's demonic half. However, Cole's love for Phoebe proved too strong for the Source to beat and he wanted her as his queen. Cole was then guided by the Seer in his attempt to reorganize the Underworld and to conceive an heir. He eventually managed to marry Phoebe in a dark wedding and together they conceived a child that would be pure evil. Cole was then coronated as the new Source of All Evil with Phoebe as his Queen. The Source's Heir and Leah See also: Leah 300 years ago, The Seer gave birth to the daughter of the Source of All Evil. When Leah was born, the Seer got a vision. She saw Leah powerless. To avoid that the Source found out about the child, the Seer gave her away to a gypsy family. Leah grew up in a gypsy village without powers. When her adoptive mother told her the truth of her origins and why she was given away, Leah became outraged. That was when her powers appeared for the first time. She learned how to control her powers and then she started the search for her parents. She went to the Underworld and found out, after having some visions, that she was the Source and Seer´s daughter. She waited for the right time to say to the world who she was and so be recognized as the Source of All Evil. She will try everything to get to her goal, and that includes ending the Warren line. Wyatt's Reign of Evil The Evil Essence The Source is an evil essence which possessed the bodies of numerous demons over the centuries. When the demon body is vanquished, the essence is transferred into another evil entity. This means that every known Source was, in fact, the same spirit/demon, while demons, in general, believe that a new Source has risen. The essence will take a new host and merge with that host's own spirit, taking over their personality and consuming their own consciousness. The essence can also be reborn in beings who are related to its hosts by blood or those who are in possession of their powers. The essence of the Source lies within its powers. When Cole gained the powers of the Source through The Hollow, the essence began to merge with him until they were the same. By merging with Cole, the Source began to share his love for Phoebe Halliwell. Once Cole was vanquished, the essence went into their unborn son and used his powers to take control of Phoebe until the child was transferred to The Seer. When the Seer was vanquished, the essence became disembodied. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. When Cole was the Source, he spelled a facial cream to ensure that Phoebe would get an allergic reaction. The curse also tampered with the effects of a vanishing spell, causing Phoebe to become invisible. Active Powers *'Conjuration:' The ability to draw objects into existence out of thin air. As Cole, the Source once conjured an entire dinner table for him and Phoebe. *'Electrokinesis: '''The ability to create strong forces of lightning and electricity. Used when possessing Shane. *'Energy Balls:' The ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrical discharges. *'Energy Beam:' The power to shoot deadly beams of energy, usually through the hands, at an intended target. Used as a Golem. *'Energy Blast:' The ability to shoot an incredibly powerful blast of pure energy, hitting a target with great force. Used when possessing Shane, through his eyes. Also used while in ethereal form, through his hands. *'Flaming:' The ability to teleport through flames. *'Fireballs:' The ability to throw spheres of fire. The Fire Balls used by the Source had a distinct upper-level appearance, manifesting as swirling metallic rings engulfed in flames. *'Force Fields:' The ability to generate protective force fields. The Source possessed the ability to cast an invisible force field around himself, which would manifest itself in a flash of flames and violently repel those who came in contact with it. *'Incineration:' The ability to incinerate a being with intense fire through a single look. *'Invisibility:' The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. The Source used this power while posing as a Chameleon Demon and followed Piper through an alley. *'Mind Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate the minds of others. The Source once used this power to enter and manipulate the mind of Piper Halliwell to make her think magic wasn't real. **'Suggestion:' The ability to project oneself as an inner voice to others, implanting suggestions and thoughts to unknowing victims. Used when possessing Shane. *'Portal Creation:' The ability to create portals to other locations or planes. The Source once opened a portal through which he vanquished the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. He also created a portal which would suck the losers of the wrestling ring of Kellman's Academy to Purgatory. *'Apportation:' The ability to teleport objects from one place to another. As Cole, the Source used this ability multiple times to remove the evidence of his interactions with Demons; *'Possession:' The ability to possess and control the body of other being by entering it. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. *'Rising:' The ability to magically defy gravity and rise immediately upright when falling or after a fall. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to alter one's physical shape to assume the appearance of another. *'Summoning:' The ability to summon someone into the user's vicinity. *'Banishing:' The ability to cast one out and forbid their return. *'Thermokinesis:' The ability to control and manipulate heat. As Cole, he used this power to rapidly heat up and vaporize a Harpy's cut-off hand. *'Technopathy:' The ability to control and manipulate all forms of technology. As Cole, he triggered a smoke alarm, a toaster and to cause his phone to ring. *'Telepathy:' The ability to hear and broadcast one's thoughts and those of others. *'Transformation:' The ability to alter the physical shape of another being or object. As Cole, the Source once used this power to turn the Seer into a man to avoid detection. He also used it to enlarge Phoebe's wedding dress and to change the name on the card attached to it. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the power of the mind. *'Crushing:' The ability to surround objects or power with pressure, causing it to be destroyed. *'Sleep Induction:' The power to put someone to sleep on command. '''Other Powers' *'Adjusting:' The ability to resist and fight through inhibitory molecular-based powers. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Enhanced after becoming a Golem, due to his new body's stone skin, as Piper noted that her new power would be useless against him, instead of resorting into using Excalibur. *'Immortality:' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Reconstitution:' The ability to reform the body once it has been destroyed. The Source was able to reconstitute himself after being blown up by Molecular Combustion. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. *'Soul Containment:' The ability to contain souls of the dead in physical vessels. Title Holders Appendices :The ruler of the Underworld, The Source of All Evil is the most powerful demon in existence. The Charmed Ones first encountered the Source in the body of a demon bearing the scars of an ancient battle, but the Evil essence has possessed the bodies of numerous demons over the centuries. The Charmed Ones succeeded in vanquishing that initial demon body, but its essence was transferred into other evil entities before being banished to the Wasteland. The Source returned, briefly, three years later in his earlier, scarred demon form that was ultimately vanquished. Notes and Trivia * The Source is a title given to the ruler of the Underworld, while the being that gives him/her powers is the essence; * The source has been a male three times and a woman once; * The source has incarcerated a number of demons, including Zankou and the Tall-Man. He also is responsible for the banishment of many species, including vampires, Kurzon, and the near-extinction of wizards; * In the early 2000s, only the original charmed ones and upper-level demons had seen the Source's true face; * The Source was aware of the prophecy concerning a Twice-Blessed Child but did not live to see the first child, Wyatt, exist until his brief resurrection in late 2005; * When some of the source's bleed they bleed black blood; * Wyatt Halliwell is the Source in the year 2061, although, this future has yet to be set and can be changed; Gallery All sources of evil.jpg Source1.jpg Half-Face_Source.jpg Source-Fireball.jpg Sourcehollow6.jpg|Source opens the Hollow Cole-Source Essence.jpg|Cole possessed with the Essence Cole-Source2.jpg Phoebe-Source Heir.jpg|Phoebe while under the influence of her unborn son Phoebe-Source Heir2.gif|Source's heir taking over Phoebe Julie benz - leah.jpg Coronation of the source - do not copy.png|Coronation of the Source Leah page1 bos - copyright symbol - do not copy.png|Leah in the BOS Category:Characters Category:Evil Beings Category:DESTINED Category:Demons